Intravenous (IV) fluid warmers have traditionally been powered by an AC power source because of the high power required to heat IV fluids. Battery powered IV fluid warmers have heretofore had poor performance because of the battery sources which have been available.
The battery requirements for IV fluid warmers include the following:
1. Small size and weight for easy portability,
2. Extremely high discharge rates (very low impedance),
3. Protection from overcharging,
4. Protection from overdischarging,
5. Capability to heat at least four liters of IV fluids, and
6. Battery “gas gauge” (Battery Condition Indicator) to monitor battery charge status.
A known battery powered IV fluid warmer is called the Thermal Angel and is produced by Estill Medical. Thermal Angel uses a 12 volt lead acid battery which is heavy, weighing about 7 pounds, limiting its portability. The battery requires an external charger and thus requires an extra piece of equipment for operational use Thermal Angel has a low heating capacity of less than 2 liters of room temperature IV fluid. It cannot be charged while the fluid warmer is in use. It has a long charge time of about 12 hours and cannot be fast charged. In addition, the device has only a minimal gas gauge which is only accurate when the battery is not in use.
Lithium polymer (LiPo) batteries have extremely low internal impedance and are particularly suitable for high current applications. They have very high energy density, do not exhibit memory effects, and in addition, are environmentally safe. However, such batteries can be dangerous if overcharged or overdischarged and in such circumstances the batteries can explode or catch fire.